


A Different Future

by Ashknight1221



Series: A Different Future [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: Barry not believing the future newspaper that he saw in the time vault goes to talk to Gideon to see the real future.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance
Series: A Different Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677004
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	A Different Future

Barry could not believe what Iris accused him of. How is it his fault that Eddie was kidnapped? He was looking for Wells. The reason he did not tell her was because he did not want her involved. When Eddie was telling him what Wells did, well that made Barry believe that he was lying about the future newspaper as a tactic to make it worse for Barry. This led to Barry going into the Time Vault alone, to talk to Gideon.

He clicked the button the console to bring up Gideon. “What can I do for you today Mr. Allen?” asked Gideon as she appeared above the console.

“Show me the real future newspaper” asked Barry to which Gideon Replied “Of Course, Mr. Allen”.

The Future Newspaper main headline read “Flash and White Canary stop Reverse Flash” and the by-line read Iris West.

Barry just stood there and took it in. Iris does not ends up marrying him and the Reverse Flash is stopped by him and someone named the White Canary. The only Canary he knows is Laurel Lance, but her costume is black not white.

“Gideon, who is the White Canary?” asked Barry who finally talked after several minutes of silence.

“Sara Lance-Allen” answered Gideon.

“But I thought she died by Malcolm Merlyn” asked Barry as he remembered how she was killed to forcing Oliver to fight the League of Assassins.

“She is brought back to life using the Lazarus Pit sometime soon and eventually you and Ms. Lance get together and eventually get married” answered Gideon.

“Thank you, Gideon,” said Barry as he walked out of the Time Vault.


End file.
